ABSTRACT OF THE FUNDED PARENT AWARD The Institute for Translational Medicine and Therapeutics is the academic home for the CTSA in Penn. For the past decade the specific aims of ITMAT have been and remain (i) to increase the number of investigators capable of pursuing their research between proof of concept in cells and model systems and (ii) elucidation of the mechanisms of human physiology, disease or drug action through intense phenotyping in small numbers of people. The two priorities of our CTSA are to foster the field of translational therapeutics and to bridge the pediatric to adult divide across the entire spectrum of clinical and translational science. This section describes how these priorities have influenced the growth of this CTSA Hub and outlines our plans for the coming funding period.